


Siren Song

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Isabel Cousland [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair finally pulls Isabel away from their duties after she teases him all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

She had been teasing him all day.

She started while they held court, whispering dirty little things in his ear in between petitioners, watching as a blush bloomed on his cheeks. After court they were stuck in a meeting with the council, but that didn't deter her efforts, her fingers brushing over her husband's thighs before a deft hand found its way into his trousers. Their duties had them part ways after the meeting, but still, she persisted, having one of the servants deliver the king a particularly _naughty_ note, which, according to the servant, caused exactly the reaction she intended.

Isabel figured that all her hard work would yield quite the reward once Alistair finally had enough of her teasing… which was why she decided it was time to seek him out.

She found him speaking with Eamon in the throne room. He saw her approaching them, his gaze locked on hers before his focus returned to Eamon—though his eyes kept drifting to her the closer she got. Brushing by the two men, she headed for the doors, her husband doing a double take as he processed her change in trajectory.

"Isabel, wait!" he called out, completely interrupting Eamon mid-sentence. She spun around to face them, greeting Eamon with a slight incline of her head before turning her attention to Alistair. 

"Yes, love?" She held his gaze, resisting the urge to smile as he saw right through her innocent façade. "Did you need something?"

"Yes!" he replied, his voice just a bit too loud for casual conversation. Ignoring the curious look Eamon shot him, he cleared his throat, continuing to speak normally. "We have to discuss that important issue you brought up this morning."

"Important issue?" she asked, feigning confusion—a test to see just what lie he would come up with to get her alone.

Alistair quickly glanced to Eamon before giving her a _look_. She simply responded with a quirk of her eyebrow. He had to get better at lying anyway, and the only way to do that was to practice.

"About the crown's debt," he blurted out.  "You said… you said you had a plan to lessen it."

"Oh, yes, _that_!" Isabel looked to Eamon before meeting her husband's gaze again, waving the issue off. "I would love to discuss it now, but I'm sure whatever it is you were discussing with the Chancellor is just as important."

"Izz—"

"We'll speak later, my king," she said, stepping closer to him as his protest died away. She planted a lingering kiss to his cheek, reveling in the slight shiver that ran through his body as her fingers ghosted over the small of his back. Pulling back, she noticed the slight twitch of his hand as he resisted the urge to grab her and give her a proper kiss.

As she turned and left Alistair alone with Eamon, she allowed herself a small smile at her husband's eagerness to get her alone. She had the distinct feeling they'd be "talking" about that "important issue" sooner rather than later.

Isabel barely made it into the corridor outside the main hall before she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She whirled around just as Alistair reached her, his arms slinking around her waist as he pressed her against the wall. She bit her lip as he stared at her, shifting herself against him so he was even closer, their bodies flush together.

"I've had enough of your games," he growled, swallowing hard as his gaze drifted to her lips. She shot him a mischievous grin as she lifted the skirt of her dress, hooking her leg around his. Taking his hand, she slid it up her leg until he was cupping her bottom, a needy groan slipping past his lips as his fingers dug into her bare flesh.

"And I have been waiting for you to make a move _all day_ ," she breathed, offering her lips up to his. "We've been so busy lately, and it's been _far_ too long since we had some time to ourselves." He leaned in to close the distance between them, but she pulled back at the last moment, her hand snaking up his arm and behind his head, fingers threading through his short hair. 

" _Isabel_ ," Alistair huffed, his voice a low grumble as he pulled her hips towards his, pressing his forehead against hers. Isabel could feel his growing desire for her, and _Maker_ she wanted him just as much, but they were still in the middle of the hallway—a fact that he seemed to be forgetting. 

Inching her lips forward, she barely brushed her lips against his, his ragged breaths mingling with hers. "Let's find somewhere a bit more private, shall we?"


End file.
